Want to try?
by Marigabi
Summary: —¿Quieres probar? Sin embargo lo que ocurrió fue algo que ella no esperaba. Lucy que no terminaba de entender qué demonios acaba de pasar; mientras tanto Natsu no puede evitar pensar que quizás el chocolate no sabía tan mal, al menos no sobre la piel de Lucy.


**No tengo mucho que decir aquí arriba, salio mas largo de lo que esperaba.**

**sin mas que decir: a leer :D**

* * *

**Want to try?**

**¿Quieres probar? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¡Este año será! Sip, seguro que este año se lo entregara_, piensa Lucy mientras aprieta contra su pecho las pequeñas bolsitas con diversos bombones.

Oh, para quienes todavía no lo han descubierto, no, hoy no es 14 de febrero, solo es otra de las extrañas celebraciones anuales que tiene Fairy Tail, como el día anual del coldplay, el día de la cerveza, el día de la barbacoa o el del pescado, o cualquiera de las otras raras festividades que solo pueden suceder en este gremio, pero hoy específicamente es el día de los dulces, donde por alguna razón el chocolate casi siempre es uno de los ingredientes principales; como cada año la rubia prepara chocolates para sus amigos del gremio y al igual que los años anteriores Lucy duda de entregarle chocolates a su querido amigo.

_¡Pero este año será! Al fin y al cabo la tercera es la vencida ¿no?_, eso piensa ella mientras camina distraídamente hasta al gremio, fue entonces cuando escuchó a Natsu hablando con Happy, "_Odio los chocolates, son estúpidos y saben mal"_ dijo él, y Lucy no pudo evitar sentir como todo su ánimo se desboronaba.

Suspiró y se pegó suavemente en sus mejillas con las palmas de las manos prometiéndose a sí misma no desanimarse, dio un paso y comenzó acercarse a sus amigos mientras los saludaba alegremente. Una vez adentro, Lucy regaló sus chocolates a todos sus amigos, guardó la parte que le correspondía a Salamander y se sentó en la barra a charlar animadamente con Mijarane y Cana, sin percatarse de la intensa mirada de su compañero.

Natsu lo había notado desde que llegaron, el aroma de Lucy era distinto, la maga siempre olía a fresas y vainilla, pero hoy era ligeramente distinto, había otro aroma que no lograba determinar ¡Diablos! Si no fuera por todo ese chocolate, una de las razones por las que tanto odiaba este día era porque el olor a chocolate inundaba todo el gremio y no dejaba que su sentido del olfato funcionara correctamente.

Un gruñido salió de sus labios y se recostó sobre la mesa, miró a Lucy nuevamente _¿Cuánto faltaría para que se pudiera ir?_ Estúpida celebración, estúpido chocolate y tonta Lucy que hablaba con todos menos con él. No obstante, a Natsu no le quedo de otra más que esperar a que el día terminara y cuando Lucy se despidió de todos, el Dragon Slayer salió detrás de ella, siguiéndola hasta su hogar sin que se diera cuenta.

Cuando Lucy por fin llegó a su hogar suspiró y caminó a su habitación sentándose en su cómoda cama, sacó la pequeña bolsa donde se encontraban cinco bombones de chocolate blanco que ahora se encontraban casi derretidos, tomó uno de ellos entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, debido a su estado sus dedos se hundieron en él, pensó fugazmente en Natsu por un momento, luego negó con la cabeza, prometió no ponerse triste solo porque él no los había probados, todos la alabaron y le dijeron que les habían quedado muy sabrosos, observo nuevamente el dulce, se lo llevó a la boca y lo saboreó con gusto, cuando se lo termino lamió el exceso de chocolate que había quedado en sus dedos; les habían quedado deliciosos, si algún día quería retirarse definitivamente podría dedicarse a hacer dulces.

Tomó el siguiente bombón y le dio un mordisco, de hecho fue así como la consiguió Natsu cuando entró por la ventana, con el bombón en la boca; Lucy dio un brinco y del susto casi se atraganta, el resto del dulce se le resbaló de los dedos perdiéndose en su escote, no sin antes dejar un camino de chocolate blanco en su piel.

Natsu se rió de ella, Lucy era bastante rara, mira que asustarse así solo porque él estaba entrando por su ventana, se alegró bastante de que su casa no estuviera inundada del molesto olor a chocolate, la casa de Lucy siempre olía a ella era por ello que él se escabullía ahí cada vez que podía, sin embargo el indescifrable, por lo tanto molesto, olor prevalecía en el lugar, en especial en su rubia amiga.

Se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba la maga y se inclinó ligeramente sobre ella, causando que esta se sonrojara, olisqueó un poco y terminó por confirmar que el misterioso olor definitivamente provenía de Lucy. Salamander la observó con detalle, tenía el labio inferior, los dedos y parte de su piel cubierta con una sustancia que tampoco pudo determinar, pero olía igual a aquel aroma.

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó curioso señalando su piel.

—¿Quieres probar? Es chocolate blanco—le ofreció nerviosamente mientras le extendía el resto de los chocolates.

Sin embargo lo que ocurrió fue algo que ella no esperaba.

Si algo deben saber es que Natsu es puro impulso e instinto y no piensa mucho las cosas, simplemente actúa, además de carecer de sentido común, de hecho fue todo esto lo que lo llevó a actuar como lo hizo, lamiendo a la pobre Lucy.

Lucy se sorprendió cuando sujetó su mano y llevó uno de sus dedos directo a sus labios, primero uno y luego el otro, la lengua caliente del Dragon Slayer acarició la piel de sus dedos muy lentamente. Natsu pensó que no sabía nada mal, pero no había probado lo suficiente para hacerse una idea concreta.

Necesitaba probar más y así lo hizo.

Esta vez fue por el chocolate que se encontraba en la tez de Lucy, nuevamente su lengua acarició lentamente el camino de chocolate sorprendiéndose de que esta vez el sabor dulce del chocolate se había mezclado con el sabor de la piel de Lucy; la maga soltó un lago suspiro y arqueó la espalda, lo que facilitó el paseo de Natsu por su piel.

Pero él no estaba satisfecho, todavía quería más y fue cuando divisó los labios de Lucy, donde todavía quedaba un poco de chocolate. Ávidamente, jaló el brazo de ella, haciendo que se acercara a él, así pudo tener sus labios cerca de los suyos y lamer el resto del dulce de la comisura del labio inferior; Lucy gimió, sus labios se entreabrieron y sus alientos chocaron, fue entonces cuando Natsu lo supo, ahí estaba el premio mayor.

Así que Natsu coló su lengua en la boca de Lucy y apretó su cuerpo con el de él para que no se escapara, Natsu explora la cavidad de la chica disfrutando cada de sensación y sabor que le puede proporcionar ese beso húmedo y ardiente (_¿__y porque no sensual?_). Sí, porque Dragneel no es estúpido, él sabe que esta besando a Lucy y se está deleitando, incluso puede alegar que es la mejor sensación que ha tenido hasta el momento, los dulces labios de Lucy contra los suyos, sus lenguas rozándose, su suave piel contra la de él, sus manos aferrándose contra su pecho, el sabor de Lucy y su aroma, todo esto hacia que se formara un cosquilleo extraño pero agradable en su estomago que trepaba hasta el pecho y le hacía querer sonreír tontamente.

Cuando se separaron Natsu solo dijo: "_Delicioso"_ y le dedico una de esas sonrisas deslumbrantes que solo él sabe hacer, declaró el resto de los bombones como suyos y se sentó en la cama al lado de una sonrojada Lucy que no terminaba de entender qué demonios acaba de pasar; mientras tanto Natsu no puede evitar pensar que quizás el chocolate no sabía tan mal, al menos no sobre la piel de Lucy.

_¿Quién lo diría? Al final Lucy si logró que Natsu probara sus bombones._

* * *

**Estúpido, sensual y ardiente Natsu~ **

**Pensé**** que quizás a Natsu le podría gustar el chocolate blanco, tiene menos cacao**

**Aclaración**** agregada dos días después: Alguien me pregunto que paso con el cayo en el escote de Lucy, si alguien mas se lo pregunta, se quedo ahí por que si Natsu seguía bajando esto se iba a volver lemon xD**

**Con esto me faltan 3 historias para llegar a las 30, creo; y cumplir mi meta, luego voy por las 40 xD**

**Gracias por leer~**

**Si a alguien quieres hacer feliz un comentario dejaras ****aquí**

**(enserio déjenlos, les mandare a Natsu y un poco de chocolate blanco por correo)**


End file.
